


Spring Cleaning

by vermontghost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Kiss That's Not Cassandra, Fluff, POV Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, TenRose - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Can Draw, Tenth Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff, The Doctor - Freeform, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, doctor who - Freeform, tenrose fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermontghost/pseuds/vermontghost
Summary: The Doctor and rose land on a beautiful planet to clean out the Tardis.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Spring Cleaning

The day was brighter than bright.   
We'd landed on an earth-like planet with three suns and sixteen moons, he had said.   
I walked out of the tardis, smiling as the grass blew in the wind, gazing at the dandelions littering the ground.   
The Doctor opened the other door, and stared out at the green.  
"Good day for a spring cleaning, yeah?"  
I nodded, blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. 

"D'you purposefully land here just to create the cliche of a spring cleaning?"   
He raised his brows, meeting my eyes and looking away, a familiar smile etched across his face.   
"Guilty. Anyway, we need to start." He walked back into the tardis, long brown coat trailing behind him, hair fluttering in the breeze.   
I followed him, closing the door enough that streaks of sunlight stretched across the interior. Boxes covered the ground, and I realized, with no apparent shock, that he was a hoarder.   
I reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a burnt piece of toast. 

"I looked back at him, holding the blackened toast. "Doctor?"  
"Oh! that's sentient life form in the andromeda galaxy."   
"Doctor, it has butter on it."  
his eyes widened and he looked at the ground. "Ah. Well, don't throw it away. Put it back."  
"Doctor, it's a piece of buttered toast."  
"And?"

I grabbed the nearest compost bin, and threw it in these, swiping my hands together and eyeing him worriedly.   
The next box was filled entirely with packets of jelly babies, and the third,  
the third was filled with drawings.   
Charcoal and ink, beautiful drawings. I looked closer, and a face came into view.  
blonde hair. hazel eyes. it was me.   
they had no signature, but i thought - i hoped - i knew who had drawn them.   
They were detailed and incredible, and must have taken hours to make,  
and the box was stuffed to the brim of them.   
For a moment, warmth spread through me like the feel of sunshine on bare skin -  
and I smiled. 

"Rose, what're you -"  
I gazed back at him, and the color drained from his face, replaced by deep crimson.  
"I- I didn't-"

"You're an idiot to think i didn't fancy with you a while ago."  
He grinned and looked down, but i could see the pain in his eyes as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist-  
i could feel my heartbeat ricocheting in my chest as he kissed me, soft lips against my own. he tasted like strawberries and hope, and i kissed him until my lungs were scarce of air and my lips were tired and swollen. 

the day was filled with sunshine, but a different kind. 


End file.
